King Chanyeol
by inchan88
Summary: Park Chanyeol. Raja kejam yang memeras keringat rakyatnya untuk sebuah upeti. Yang mana desa Baekhyun menjadi salah satu korbannya. [T18, Twoshoot, Chanbaek, Romance(?) Humor(?)]
1. chapter 1

**KING CHANYEOL**

(CHANBAEK)

T

(Oneshoot)

000

Hanya sepenggal cerita yang lewat dan bermaksud menghibur.

000

Park Chanyeol. Siapa yang tak mengenal raja berhati kejam itu. Barang siapa yang menentangnya pasti akan dibinasakan. Sang penjajah berhati dingin bak rentenir yang memeras keringat rakyatnya untuk sebuah upeti.

Sebuah desa bernama Beoncang merupakan satu dari sekian banyak desa yang tertindas itu. Mereka tak bisa membayar upeti bulan lalu dan raja bengis itupun langsung mendatangi dan menagihnya langsung.

"Tuanku beri kami waktu untuk membayarnya hingga akhir bulan ini," pinta kepala desa itu mewakili penduduknya yang bersimpuh sujud di belakangnya.

"Kalian harusnya tau! aku tak suka menunggu, dan aku tak suka bantahan, segera hancurkan desa ini!" perintahnya.

Para prajuritnya pun bersiap menjalankan perintahnya tapi mereka tentu tak akan menyerah semudah itu.

"T-tuanku ampunilah kami! kami mohon tuanku, kami akan melakukan apapun untuk tuanku, tapi kami mohon jangan hancurkan desa kami," pinta sang kepala desa sekali lagi.

Rahang Chanyeol semakin mengeras saja. Ia tak suka bantahan, tapi tanpa sengaja ia melirik seorang gadis dan ia mendapatkan ide untuk sesuatu, sepertinya memberi sedikit waktu tak terlalu buruk.

"Baiklah, kau bilang mau melakukan apapun kan? kalau begitu dua hari dari sekarang antarkan kepadaku yang tercantik di desa kalian untuk menjadi penghangat ranjangku," ucapnya angkuh.

BEJAT. satu kata itulah yang ada di hati para penduduk untuk menggambarkan rajanya.

"Apa jawaban kalian?!" tanyanya murka ketika para penduduk malah riuh dengan sendirinya.

"B-baik rajaku, a-akan kami bawakan tujuh gadis tercantik di desa kami untuk tuanku," jawab sang kepala desa ragu.

Para penduduk pun tercengang mendengar keputusan kepala desa itu. Mana bisa mereka terima begitu saja ketika dipaksa menyerahkan anak gadisnya.

"Bagus," sang raja pun tersenyum puas lalu meminta pasukannya untuk mundur.

000

"Raja itu sudah gila, bagaimana bisa ia meminta anak gadis orang sebrengsek itu,"

Baekhyun adalah salah satu pemuda yang di utus kepala Desa untuk mengantarkan para gadis-gadis yang ada di tandu. Ia kesal, tentu saja, karena salah satu gadis yang disukainya harus menjadi salah satu korbannya.

"Sudah lah Baek, iklaskan Nami, lagi pula masih banyak gadis cantik di desa kita," hibur Yongchan yang saat ini ada di samping Baekhyun.

"Bicara sih gampang, aku menyukai Nami dari kecil asal kau tau," gerutunya.

"Cih cinta monyet heh?"

"Kau yang monyet!" umpat Baekhyun kesal.

Sementara Yongchan tak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun dan malah terkekeh geli. Menurutnya marahnya Baekhyun adalah hal terlucu dan cukup menghibur.

000

Mereka telah sampai dan menjajarkan para gadis pilihan yang menurut mereka paling cantik untuk dipilih raja.

Satu persatu dilihatnya oleh raja itu. Namun tak ada satupun yang menarik minatnya.

Semua pun tegang ketika harus berhadapan langsung dengan raja kejam itu. Apalagi saat melihat kemarahan di wajah itu.

"INI YANG KALIAN BILANG CANTIK!?" murkanya. "BAHKAN KUDAKU SEKALIPUN LEBIH CANTIK DARI MEREKA!"

Mereka pun bergetar ketakutan. Bahkan Baekhyun sekalipun. Para gadis itu pun sama. Mereka benar-benar tak menduga kalau kedatangan mereka bukanlah membawa kesenangan raja melainkan menghantarkan nyawa.

"Apa kalian pikir akan kembali dengan selamat setelah penghinaan yang kalian lakukan?" seringaian itu bahkan lebih meyeramkan dari malaikat maut sekalipun. "Siapkan pasukan berpanah, dan lemparkan mayat mereka ke kolam buaya!" serunya.

Dalam hitungan detik mereka sudah di kelilingi prajurit berpanah. Tangis pilu pun bersahutan. Mereka tak menyangka kalau hidup mereka akan berakhir seperti ini.

"B-baek apa yang harus kita lakukan, aku tak mau berakhir mati disini," racau Yeonchan sambil menggoncang lengan Baekhyun.

"A-aku juga tak tau Yeon, hwaa Ibuuuu," Baekhyun pun sama paniknya. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya mencari celah untuk kabur, namun sayangnya selubang semutpun tak ada.

"Bersiap!"

Deg deg deg

Detak jantung Baekhyun semakin terpicu cepat. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya tapi yang ia temukan hanyalah tatapan keputus asaan dan tangis pilu yang menyakitkan. Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara meminta keadilan.

"Angkat panah!"

Deg deg deg

"Lun-"

"R-RAJAKU!"

Teriakan melengking bergetar itu pun berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Chanyeol. Seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan wajah pucat yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"K-kami m-mohon rajaku, k-kasihanilah kami!" pintanya.

"B-baekhyun," Yeonchan pun terharu atas keberanian Baekhyun. Meskipun ia tau kalau kaki temannya itu tampak bergetar ketakutan.

Sang raja tak bersuara dan hanya mengeryitkan alisnya. Karna terlalu jauh, akhirnya ia mengisyaratkan salah satu prajurit untuk membawa Baekhyun mendekat kearahnya.

Baekhyun tentu takut bukan main, tapi ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika ia ditarik paksa hingga di hadapan raja. Tatapannya mengintimidasi dan menyeramkan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanyanya sambil mengamati penampilan Baekhyun.

"K-kami mohon ampuni kami tuanku, s-setidaknya biarlah kami pulang d-dan meyiapkan kandidat lain," jawab Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Kandidat lain?" ucapnya sinis. "Aku yakin kau hanya akan membawa manusia kumal seperti mereka,"

Manusia kumal katanya. Tentu Baekhyun tersinggung mendengarnya. Nami itu gadis berkulit putih bersih, bagian mananya yang disebut kumal?

"T-tidak tuanku, a-akan ku pastikan yang sesuai selera anda, m-masih banyak di desa kami yang-,"

"Tak perlu!" potong Chanyeol.

"Eh?" Nafas Baekhyun tercekat karenanya. Gagal sudah. Pada akhirnya ia akan mati disini bersama teman-temannya.

"Kau tak perlu membawakanku seorang gadis, karna aku sudah menemukan yang ku cari,"

"Eh? B-benarkah tuanku?" mata Baekhyun berbinar untuk sebuah harapan. Ia tak jadi mati tentu saja ia senang bukan main.

Namun sebuah seringaian yang lebih membahayakan muncul. Dan Baekhyun tak sempat menyadari itu sampai dirasa tubuhnya melayang dan tersampir di bundak seseorang.

"E-EH? A-apa yng terjadi?" pekiknya panik.

"Kalian boleh pulang, dan mari bersenang-sengang manis,"

"APAAA? tidaaak!"

"Hahaha!" tawa Chanyeol menggelegar hingga menghilang kedalam istana.

"Kyaaa apa yang kau remas!" pekik Baekhyun ketika merasakan remasan gemas di pantatnya.

Krik krik.

Ketegangan seketika sirna dan berganti dengan suasana hening. Mereka melongo untuk sesuatu yang belum sempat mereka pahami.

Jongin sang kepala prajurit yang sadar pertama kali dan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Tunggu apa lagi? kalian tak ingin pulang? atau kalian ingin jadi makanan buaya?"

Lalu mereka pun segera tersadar dan bergegas pergi dari sana. Mereka bahkan tak sempat memikirkan nasip yang akan dialami Baekhyun setelah itu.

END

Ini cerita dengan Genre Absurt haha, humor bukan? romence juga bukan?

Berharap ada yang menikmati cerita ini.

-Salam damai inchan88-


	2. Sequel

- _ **Sequel**_ _ **-**_

 _ **(Rated M singkat)**_

"Adududuh, raja brengsek tak punya hati hik," umpatan itu terus keluar dari bibir mungil Baekhyun mana kala pergerakannya menambah nyeri di tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Seingatnya ia hanya mencoba menjadi warga yang baik, sehingga meskipun terpaksa iapun tetap memenuhi permintaan kepala desa untuk mengantarkan gadis-gadis desa itu ke hadapan raja. Tapi apa yang terjadi? ia malah berakhir menjadi bulan-bulanan raja di atas ranjang. Sial sekali nasibnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otak raja bodoh itu? disuguhi gadis-gadis cantik, tapi dia malah memilihku, sial sekali nasibmu Baekhyun, hik ibuuu aku ingin pulang," rengeknya. Lalu ia memandang sekeliling. Kamar yang begitu luas dengan ornamen-ornamen keemasan yang terkesan mewah. Ranjang yang ia tiduri saat ini juga sangat besar dan kokoh.

"Cih kalau bukan dari memeras keringat rakyat ia tak akan bisa hidup semewah ini," gerutunya dengan mimik kesal.

Lalu terdengar suara seseorang mendekati kamar yang ditempatinya. Baekhyun pun memandang pintu itu dengan perasaan was-was. Lalu tak lama kemudian pintu kamar itupun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok angkuh yang sempat Baekhyun umpati keberadaanya itu.

Seringaian menyebalkan pun terlukis dibibir raja angkuh itu. Baekhyun pun melemparkan tatapan kesal yang kentara.

"Sudah bangun manis?" sapanya.

Baekhyun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Entah menghilang kemana ketakutan dalam dirinya. Rasanya ingin sekali ia mencekik raja menyebalkan itu.

Lalu seringaian itu lenyap dan tergantikan dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

"Dengar ya, mulai sekarang kau akan menempati kamar ini, jadi jangan harap aku akan memulangkanmu," ujar Chanyeol dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Baekhyun pun tercekat dibuatnya. Ia melirik Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya.

"S-sampai kapan?"

"Kau bodoh ya?"

Baekhyun pun mengeryit tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja SE LA MA NYA, jadi jangan harap bisa keluar dari sini," jawab Chanyeol dengan penuh penekan.

"A-apa?"

"SE LA MA NYA, camkan itu baik-baik sayangku," ulang Chanyeol dengan senyum miring.

"Ughh! aku membencimu! hik," hardik Baekhyun kemudian. Matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca saking kesalnya. Mana mau ia dikurung disini selamanya. Ia ingin pulang dan kembali pada kehidupannya yang dulu.

Chanyeol tak tersinggung sedikitpun dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Ia melipat kedua tangannya sembari menatap Baekhyun intens.

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun belum mengenakan apapun. Hanya selimut yang menutupinya sebatas pinggang. Itu jelas mengundang tatapan lapar raja jangkung itu.

"Akan ada yang mengantarkan makanan, jadi makanlah yang banyak agar kau punya tenaga untuk melayaniku, nanti malam," ujarnya sembari mengerlingkan matanya pada puting mungil merah muda milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sadar dan cepat-cepat menarik selimutnya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Hidungnya terlihat kembang kempis saking kesalnya. Ia ingin mengumpati Chanyeol tapi tertahan di tenggorokan.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, jadi persiapkan dirimu untuk nanti malam, oke sayangku?"

Ughhh! Kira-kira kalau ia mencakar wajah menyebalkan yang sialnya tampan itu, apakah ia akan langsung dilemparkan ke kolam buaya? Ia sungguh ingin melukis di wajah Chanyeol dengan kuku-kuku jarinya tapi terlalu takut dengan konsekuensinya. Yang perlu ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini.

000

Di tempat lain, rombongan yang awalnya berangkat bersama Baekhyun pun telah kembali dengan selamat di desanya.

Terlihat warga dan kepala desa menyambut dengan harap-harap cemas. Dengan sedikit tak sabar Si kepala desa pun segera menghampiri rombongan itu.

"Bagaimana hasilnya? siapa yang raja pilih? raja tak akan menghancurkan desa kita kan?" dengan tak sabaran kepala desa itupun mengajukan pertanyaan.

Satu persatu gadis-gadis itupun turun dari tandu.

"B-bagaimana? apa terjadi sesuatu? kenapa masih utuh? kenapa raja tak mengambil salah satu dari mereka?" Kepala desa pun mulai panik ketika gadis-gadis itu kembali dengan jumlah yang utuh.

Yongchan pun mengeluarkan suara dengan mimik wajah yang lesu.

"I-Itu, sebenarnya raja sudah menemukan pilihannya,"

"B-benarkah? syukurlah, melihat gadis-gadis kita masih utuh, itu berarti raja mendapatkannya dari desa lain, benar begitu?" Si kepala desa terlihat lega dan berasumsi sekenanya.

"Anu, S-sebenarnya-,"

"Oh Lalu dimana Baekhyun? kenapa aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi?" dengan seenaknya kepala desa itu memotong ucapan Yongchan.

"I-itulah masalahnya paman, raja memang tak memilih salah satu dari gadis-gadis desa kita, tapi sebagai gantinya raja mengambil Baekhyun,"

"A-apa?"

Tak hanya kepala desa, warga pun ikut terkejut mendengarnya. Ibu Baekhyun yang memang sejak tadi ada disana pun akhirnya bersuara.

"Apa kerajaan itu membutuhkan prajurit baru hingga mengambil Baakhyunku?"

"Kurasa tidak bibi, karna saat itu raja memanggul Baekhyun dan membawanya masuk kedalam istana, s-sepertinya kami juga sempat menyaksikan raja itu melecehkan pantatnya hingga Baekhyun memekik keras," ujar Yongchan tak yakin.

"A-APA?"

Ibu Baekhyun terlihat syok mendengarnya. Kalau tau akan jadi begini akhirnya, padti ia tak akan mengijinkan putranya itu pergi kesana. Mamun penyesalan tinggalah penyesalan. Biar bagaimanapun takdirlah yang berperan.

"Anakku,"

Setelahnya Ibu Baekhyun pun terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Bibi!"

"Nyonya!"

000

"Tidak tidak tidak lepaskan aku hwaaa!" Baekhyun meronta mencoba melepaskan diri dari kukuhan Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri tampak tertawa kesetanan saat mendapat perlawanan dari Baekhyun. Bukankah menjinakkan kucing liar lebih menantang?

"Ayolah sayang, aku janji kau pasti akan menikmatinya," rayunya.

"Menikmati pantatmu! pantatku masih sakit bodoh hwaaa ahhh a-apa yang kau lakukan," pekiknya saat Chanyeol mulai menjilat daun telinganya.

"Benar, pantatmu pasti akan menikmatinya, karna itu berhentilah meronta," ujarnya sinting.

"Aghh kumohonhh," rasanya sungguh geli saat benda tak bertulang itu menggelitiki lubang telinganya.

"Memohonlah sayangku," bisiknya ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Bukmmmmhhh emmhh," Baekhyun ingin memprotes tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa menggeram saat bibir Chanyeol tiba-tiba membungkam bibirnya.

"Enmmmm Emmppuahh hahh hahh hahh gilahh brengsekhhh!" umpatnya.

Nafas Baekhyun pun semakin memburu saat Chanyeol membuat garis di lehernya.

"Aghhh,"

Cumbuan demi cumbuan Chanyeol bubuhan disetiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun. Desahan-desaan pun memenuhi seluruh penjuru kamar itu.

"Enngehhhhh,"

Ketika raga mengingkari hati dan pikirannya maka Baekhyun tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mendesah pasrah di bawah kukuhan sang dominan. Sungguh malang nasibnya karena harus menjadi tawanan dari raja tak berperasaan. Sementara sang ibu harus mengiklaskan putra satu-satunya karna tak adanya kekuatan untuk menyelamatkannya. Ia hanya berdoa semoga raja memperlakukan putranya dengan baik.

Berulang kali ia mencoba meloloskan diri bagaimanapun caranya, tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap tertangkap lagi dan lagi. Dan semakin sering ia meloloskan diri maka akan semakin panjang pula hukuman yang didapatnya di atas ranjang.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya bisa pasrah. Setidaknya dengan pengorbanannya ini, ibu serta seluruh warga didesanya tak lagi mendapat penindasan dari raja kejam itu.

-Sekian-

Kepikiran bikin sequel yang humoris, tapi kok jadinya malah kaya gini. Maafin yaaaaaaaa???

-Salam damai inchan88-


End file.
